User blog:LexsJB/Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy review
Hi everyone, I've had a very busy time recently but I managed to fit in some time for reading Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy which came out today in the UK. This won't be like my previous review, because I don't have much to say about the plot, but a lot about things which aren't the plot. Plot Nonetheless, I'll describe the plot for you anyway. Rachel and Kirsty are in Tippington Park playing badminton when they come across various people having trouble with their wedding preparations, all who seem to be doing them in the park. They see Jack Frost and his goblins messing around in the weeds in the park pond. They discover he's stolen a fairy's magical item (the ring) and go to Fairyland to notify the King and Queen. There are preparations in Fairyland because King Oberon's cousin, Prince Gareth, is going to marry Princess Kate of the Eastern Island (on the other side of the Silver Sea if it interests you). Rachel, Kirsty, Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy and Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy find Meghan stuck to a chair by Jack's magic, he's stolen her ring. The three fairies fly to his castle and Jack's garden has been transformed into a beautiful colourful wonderland, because the ring's wedding sparkle touches everything with its power. The fairies find Jack Frost with the diamond ring and try to take it from him but it doesn't work so they let the ring's magic do the work. After a few charismatic words to Jack, the ring turns him into a lovely person and he agrees to give back the ring, and also is allowed to attend the wedding with his goblins. Gareth and Kate get married, everyone is happy. The girls return to Tippington park to find everyone's problems have been solved. The end. What I thought Spoilers over! To be honest, I didn't think much of this book. It was a nice story, same formulaic plot, similar plot to Kate the Royal Wedding. It was just a normal book to me. Then again, I say this all the time: I'm old, these books aren't written to interest me. I don't really know why I bought it. I guess because I wanted to see the new characters who were getting married (I saw from the sample one of the chapter titles was called 'The Royal Wedding' and Princess Grace and Arthur can't get married twice so it must be new characters, and I was interested to see who they were. So that's why I bought the book). On the other hand, descriptions are fruitful, nice and detailed. Well done. Things I'd like to point out about this book Prince_gareth_lexsjbblog.jpg|1. this is the King's cousin. King Oberon is over 1100 years old Lexsjbblog2.jpg|2 Lexsjbblog.jpg|3 Meghanmap.jpg|4 1. Having this dude as the king's cousin doesn't really make sense. Sure there are tons of explanations for why: *their parents might just have huge age gap *fairies age really quickly at some points, and really slowly at others *some fairies who are 1000 years old look 25, others look 75. *author doesn't really care 2. This book is a victim of recycled illustrations. Nothing new in Rainbow Magic, but it's just interesting to see how they do it this time. In the 2nd picture, the illustrator reuses the same image of the prince and princess but mirrored and slightly edited. 3. I saw some similarities in Kate (the royal wedding fairy)'s position on her front cover, and Kate (the princess) in this picture. I lined them up and they look REALLY similar, just with a longer dress (which means a longer body), and different position of arms. Why do they do this? I miss the illustrations in books like Destiny the Pop Star Fairy, where you could tell they were genuine because they looked as if they'd been drawn in pen and the fairies looked different in each picture. 4. Why would they draw the East Island and Silver Sea if nothing even happens on it? I'm not complaining, just wondering. 5. Jack Frost says "I'm not marrying anyone... But now I've stolen- er, I mean- got this ring, I'm going to use its magic to make everything go my way." 3 full stops later, Rachel: "I bet he's stolen that ring." this actually happened, you can't write the girls to be that thick -_- 6. "Jack Frost wants a wedding without having to actually marry someone"- Rachel. sometimes this series has its moments lol New thoughts on whole series I remembered a comment someone wrote somewhere, and I've spent a good few minutes trying to find who wrote it, but I can't. (if someone comes across the comment or knows who wrote it, tell me and I'll put their name in the blog) This is what they basically said: if more objects were hidden in the human world rather than in Fairyland, it would be more magical. Having the objects hidden in Fairyland takes the magic away I can understand this, because putting objects in the human world makes everything more exciting, there are people to watch out for, the girls interact with things us as readers are familiar with, and it makes us feel included, thus making us feel the magic in the human world (wow that was a whole English language analysis paragraph there). In conclusion, ironically, the more adventures happening in Fairyland, the less magical it is (for me, that's my opinion) I think 3 out of 11 One-Offs have had quite a bit of the adventure (apart from the beginning where they introduce the story and stuff) in the Human World (Hannah, Georgie, Luna?). For me, One-Offs aren't that great; they should feel special since they're stand-alone stories but they don't. Final words After analysing those illustrations so much, I've had an idea to write a blog about all the different illustrators over years, from Georgie Ripper to Angela Jun to uncredited. Even if no one takes an interest in it, I'm very eager to talk about something that I've admired so much but criticised over time. Thank you for reading this! LexsJBTalk 17:12, April 19, 2018 (UTC) PS. If my tone is dry and tired, it's because I've been so busy over the Easter holiday but I won't have any more time now than I did then, so I'll be doing the international pages over a long period, sorry! Category:Blog posts